


BIRB

by madamelibrarian



Series: Adventures of Baby Castiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel, Big Brother Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel teaches Cas a new word</p>
            </blockquote>





	BIRB

**Author's Note:**

> These works are in no particular order other than in the order I wrote them.

“BIRB!” was Castiel’s first word, much to Gabriel’s chagrine. The archangel had been trying to get the fledgling to say angel. Shaking his head, Gabriel pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a long suffering sigh. 

“No, Cassie. We aren’t birds, we’re Angels..can you say that? Angels.” he reaches out and wiggles one of Cas’ wings. The baby looked at his brother in consternation before blurting out “BIRB!”

Shaking his head, Gabriel picks his little brother up and wraps his smaller of the three sets of wings around them. “Alright, Little Bird. Enough lessons for today.” he says as he reclines back for them to rest. Everything is quiet with the littlest angel curled up on his chest. This is until Castiel sits up straight and points right at Lucifer who is passing by and screams as loud as he can. “BIRB!”


End file.
